Sailor Digi Storm
by moonrose221
Summary: Takato and Serena Matsuki were never thought of whan thier parents seperated them. Fourteen years later they find out the truth. They are powerful twins of the moon kingdom. When Chaos and D-Reaper join forces to destroy the entire universe it will take Takato, Serena , Gilmon, Wolfmon, and all the tamers as well as two new sailor scouts to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Digi Storm**

**By: moonrose221**

Chapter 1: Takato has a twin?!

(Takato PoV) The day started not all that exciting. Kazu and Kenta were just messing with Ms. Nami. As per usual. My whole world was slowly coming back to perspective. It's been two years since Guilmon and the others were forced to return to the digital world. Henry was very helpful when I got depressed. I walked in the kitchen when my mom Yoshie said," Takato your father and I need to talk to you. Please come in here now." Oh crap! "Hi Mom. Hi Dad. What's wrong?" My dad Takehiro said the last thing I ever expected to hear. "Takato we've kept a secret from you for Fourteen years and we decided that it was time to tell you." A secret? Am I adopted or something? "No matter what it is Mom, and Dad I promise I'll understand." "Good sweetie. Because the secret is you have a fraternal twin sister named Serena." "A twin! So I'm not an only child. I have a twin. What is Serena like? Where does she live? Is she nice? Can I meet her?" "Takato Serena is going to be living with us. She just had a major life shake up. Her friends and Fiancée were killed by a monster attack six months ago. Your Uncle Kenji took her in as his daughter the day you two were born. That happened because when you were born a spirit by the name of Serenity said you two were special and powerful. She told us we would have to separate you two if we wanted to protect you from Dark forces." "Why?" "She said you bear the royal Mark and Digital Crests or something along those lines … I think."

_(Scene Change Juuban Tsukino Household)_

"I'm home." "Serena family meeting in the kitchen. Now!" "Coming. What's up?" "Your Sailor Moon Serena Aren't you?" "What? How did you find me out?" "Were told by a spirit woman named Serenity of your destiny when we adopted you from your birth parents Yoshie and Takehiro Matsuki." "I'm adopted? But I look Like Mom's mother Yukina Hinamori." "Hello Serena. The change I your appearance were my doing." "Queen Serenity." "Hello Mother. Why wasn't I allowed knowledge of my brother before now?" "Serena, In the days of our kingdom you and Takato were the most powerful of people in the kingdom. You both were kind and used your powers to help people all over the universe including the younger earth prince. Though you and Darien loved each other you and Prince Jenrya or Henry were madly in love with Each other. When he was infected with a virus from Kinmoku you healed him. Alongside with your brother you created the Digital World and many of it's Digimon. You gave Terriermon to Prince Henry. Renamon to Princess Rika of Planet Jupiter. Lopmon to Princess Suzie of Planet Venus. Leomon to Princess Jerissa of Neptune. Gaurdromon to Prince Hirokazu of Planet Mars. Marine Angemon to Prince Kenta of Planet Kinmoku. Gave Monodramon to your Cousin Ryo from Planet Pluto. As well as created Guilmon for your brother with the power that binds you two together. Mina littlest brother and sister Ai and Mako were given Impmon by Takato. You both grated the Golden digi-eggs which draw from the stars themselves and the crests that draw power from the planets." "Why am I being told this now?" Serena My sweet daughter, a powerful darkness is coming. And both you and your brother will be needed to win the battle. Kenji, Shingo, and Ikkuko are going to America as that is where they are needed. You are needed in Shinjuku where your brother is." When must I go?" "Tonight. They were told about Artemis and Luna coming with you and their 'Abilities.' Now go pack. We will be leaving shortly." "As a farewell present I reformed the star locket for you. As well as reformed the purity chalice play melodies from our kingdom." "Thank you Mother. I promise I will take care of them." "One last thing. This is your new star seed. As of now you are capable of using the silver crystal without dying. This is your Spirit Dream Chalice. It will allow you to become Sailor Spirit Moon. This form is the true form of Sailor Cosmos. You are able to use the attacks of all the sailor scouts and the starlight's as they are the elite Guards from your court. Princess Kakyuu has arranged for the three starlights Fighter, Healer, and Maker to go to Shinjuku as you are and enroll in your school. Crossroads Junior High. To activate your powers lightly touch your crystal and you chalice will appear simply say 'Moon Spirit Dream Power' to transform."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet My twin everyone

(No Ones PoV)

As the day progressed with Takato setting up his sister's room to Serena Packing her belongings the same thought crossed their minds, "will I be able to protect my sibling?"

(Takato's Pov)

"Takato hurry up. We have to go to the train station to pick up Serena." "I'm ready. Let's go. Oh hey Mom, I and the other Tamers were going to meet at the park. Is it okay if I take Serena with me? It would give her a chance to make some friends." "What a nice idea. If Serena would like to go then it's fine with us." The ride to the train station was quiet to say the least. When we got to the platform I saw a Girl my age sitting on the benches waiting for some one. "Hi my name is Takato. What's yours?" "My name is Serena. It nice to meet you Takato. Why are you at the train station?" "I'm here with my parents to pick up my twin sister. She has the same first name as you. Her full name is Serena Hikari Matsuki." "What's your full name Takato?" "Takato Hikaru Matsuki." "Takato? Oh I see you found your sister without our help." "You're my sister huh? Well I'm betting you're lonely after everything you went through. I'm going to meet my friends at Shinjuku Park this afternoon. Would you like to come with me Serena?" "I would love to Takato. I really need to start making new friends after my oldest friends' deaths." All morning Serena Unpacked and Mom Made Beef Curry and Dango for lunch. Serena giggled when she saw the Dango for some reason and we were all stunned" Oh! Sorry it's just Darien my late Fiancée before we started dating called me 'Odango Attama' It was his favorite thing to call me. He loved to tease me early on in our relationship" "Odango Attama? Sounds kind of rude." "My best friend Raye who ran a shrine with her grandfather called me that also. I loved to call her 'Pyro' cause she almost always was lightings stuff on fire. In fact, whenever she did another friend Mina Andrews would start a conga line and sing _Fire Burning_ we were a really messed up crew but it was just how we were." "Wow they seem like such a party team. Wish they hadn't passed away. I bet Kazu and Kenta would just go Gaga over them wanting to party." "I bet. Especially Mina. She was the group 'Diva. Lita she was strong but super nice. Everyone was scared of her when she transferred to Juuban junior high. Everyone said, 'don't try to be her friend she'll just get kicked out anyway.' Or she kept getting expelled cause she always gets in fights' In reality she just moved because her parents died and she had to many memories in her home town. So she went to Juuban for a fresh start. Amy was super smart. She wanted to be a doctor when she grew up so she studied hard. Raye wanted to be a model or a singer so she wrote music. Michelle was a bit older she wanted to be a classical violinist. Amara wanted to be a racecar driver. Amara and Michelle were lovers. They were open about it and we all supported them. Trista loved to see the world around her. It was her dream to see the world and start a charity for homeless children around the world. Hotaru was the last and youngest only eleven years old. Her dream was to be a scientist like her father and help work on a cure for diseases like aids, cancer, Huntington's*,diabetes, and h.i.v." "Wow your friends all had big dreams." "My dream is to use this second chance I have and be a better person than I was before." "Not bad." After lunch Serena and I got to the park. "Hey Takato who's this charming lady?" Is everyone here?" "Yep even Ai, and Mako." "Perfect, everyone the girl with me is not my cousin. Or my girlfriend Kazu so don't crack any lame jokes. This is Serena Hikari Matsuki. She is my twin sister." Everyone freaked out. After a long and I do mean long explanation from Serena and myself. Rika alone dared to ask, "You said you met all of us before. How is it you remember but we don't?" She sighed and took out a white crystal from under her silver T-shirt and spoke some strangle language. The weird thing was I knew what she said, _"Silver crystal I princess Serena of the crystal moon kingdom Call upon you power to awaken the memories of the people around me." _ After that there was this bright light and all of a sudden I remembered. The moon kingdom. Getting Guilmon from Serena. Serena sneaking down to see Henry late at night. The balls. Our mother Queen Serenity. And the battle against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. Hearing Mothers Screams and black. Oh my god Serena! "What caused your scouts death? The final battle against the evil known as chaos. Their star seeds were stolen and in the final battle they gave me their powers so I could beat chaos. As a result. They were gone forever." "I'm so sorry that happened Serena. I promise we'll take care of you and be your family from now on." "Thank you all of you this really means so much to me don't know how lonely I felt for so long until now." "Its no problem what so ever Princess Serena. I just hope we can protect you from danger in the future." "from now on we'll protect each other from danger." "Serena can we give our relationship another go in this life? I just want to make you happy. I know I can't replace my brother Darien, but my first concern is your happiness." "Henry you forget. I was the one sneaking behind Darien's Back not you." "Your right Serena. I just want to be with you and make you happy." "You already have." Not even fifteen seconds later we hear an all too familiar voice say, "Henry Momentai. Let the girl get a word in edgewise." "Terriermon/! How?" "Am I right to guess Queen Serenity and the Digimon Sovereigns." "You guessed right Princess. When we were told to go to Zuquaiomon's Castle Queen Serenity gave us our memories from the moon kingdom back. Now we know why we are all partners." "It's nice to be with you again Princess Serena and Prince Takato Lunaria." "Wolfmon thank you for being my partner." In her hand came a silver and gold D-power." She really is Wolfmon's Tamer." After a few hours we split up and went home. My parents were shocked to see Guilmon again to say the least but when Serena showed them the past with the Spirit Silver Moon Crystal our dad passed out. Mom was just… I can't really think of a word to describe how she felt.


End file.
